Jhmarioman
Jhmarioman is a legendary user on GameFAQs, infamous for being the most vocal Vario supporter ever. Jhmarioman has a strong hatred for Rosaline and phile Jailbait in Purple. Gimmick All Jhmarioman does is talk about how Vario has a chance to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. Jhmarioman's support about Vario is often mocked and criticized by board members Jhmarioman had supported Vario in His Sports Outfit and disproved of the classic Vario for a while. After the reveal of some flat boy for Smash, Jhmarioman started to push for classic Vario who used a moveset similar to Mario, similar to how Lucina is to Marth. Vario and VIHSO It is very important to Michaellol that there is a difference between normal Vario and Vario in His Sports Outfit. The reason for such a distinction is unknown, but is speculated to be because of their different outfits and how a sport based Vario would be less of a clone then classic Vario. Long Time Troll? Even at birth Jhmarioman had a very strong love for Vario, clearly knowing the difference between Vario and Vario In His Sports Outfit . You can read Jhmarioman's legendary first topic here. You can read see more of Jhmarioman's early impact in this topic here. Jhmarioman is so famous that his love for Vario has reached other websites, including the Smash famous site Smashboards. You can read their thoughts on Jhmarioman . It should be noted that even moderators on Smashboards have a dislike for Jhmarioman, despite Jhmarioman never having an account there! Impact Jhmarioman has a left a tremendous impact on the Smash boards. Any hatred and support of the character Vario is immediately blamed on Jhmarioman. Any instance of a single user ruining a character is compared to how Jhmarioman made almost everyone feel about Vario. On the boards, the name Vario had become synonymous with Jhmarioman's antics. In the wake of his Vario support, Jhmarioman has made many enemies and friends. Users are seen to either have extreme hatred for him or extreme love for him. Either way, Jhmarioman continues to support his king to this day here. The Great Useless Or ty Page Making After troll JB Ninja was IP banned from editing and making, Jhmarioman thought it was a good idea to make tons of useless pages that didn't need any work put into them just to flood the wiki. That is the night where people got so mad at him that people wanted him IP banned, because it was obvious that he wasn't going to stop this. Shaneikua had then made a poll on the wikia to decide Jhmarioman's fate. Jhmarioman did not want to be voted off like it was Total Drama and this fact just made him rage and made pages faster, which annoyed the people online a ton. In these pages, Jhmarioman often left mocking comments towards those that tried to stop him. Jhmarioman holds the record of making the most pages out of anyone on the wiki, despite almost all of them being now deleted. Category:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Losers Category:Vario Supporters Category:People Who Plan To Main Vario Category:Friends of Kristoff